Boxes are used every day for many purposes such as storage and shipping. Typically, when boxes are manufactured by a manufacturing company, the boxes are manufactured and shipped in a three-dimensional form. The manufacturing company then must pay for additional shipping cost for empty space within the box. Additionally, the boxes are also more susceptible to damage when shipped in this fashion. To overcome the high shipping cost and inefficient shipping of such boxes, box designers have made collapsible boxes. These boxes are designed to be shipped flat and need to be constructed by the end user of the box. End user construction of these boxes often requires time-consuming processes such as the application of additional or extra materials (e.g., glue, tape, etc.). These actions can be complicated, time-consuming, and labor intensive to the end user, thereby making the assembly of such boxes undesirable.
Non-limiting examples of such prior art foldable boxes include U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2004/0140345; 2006/0151856; 2010/0006632; 2011/0121062; 2012/0037693 and 2014/0231495, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,957,617; 6,568,586; 8,573,471; 8,960,527 and RE 46563, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In view of the current state of foldable boxes, there is a need for a foldable box having one or more interchangeable configurations, and which can be easily and conveniently transformed between such interchangeable configurations thereby minimizing the time required for assembly and/or disassembly of the foldable box.